


【Ranscott】Trap

by FangYang



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 亮剑桃和小探员包→兰森x斯科特从非自愿到上了瘾的小故事
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Scott Huffman
Kudos: 49





	【Ranscott】Trap

**Author's Note:**

> 大量dirty talk/下药/半强制行为描写/三观歪 粗俗直白

斯科特被抓着头发按在桌子上，以一个后入交配的方式被固定着塌下腰、撅起布满巴掌印的屁股，像条母狗似的承受着来自身后一次比一次更为猛烈的撞击。“不要脸的臭婊子，”他听见兰森还在边操边骂，“怎么——”这个男人在懒洋洋又冰冷地拖长尾音后紧接着的是用力地往里一顶，斯科特不出意料地拔出一声没什么力气的痛呼。“这次来是又想从我口里问出什么罪证吗？哈夫曼警官。还是说，你这是迷上了男人的鸡巴，来找我干你的？”

斯科特张了张口，像是想反驳些什么，但他很快又闭上了，从口鼻出发出闷闷的喘息与呻吟声。他整个人趴在兰森的身下和面前的监狱审讯室桌子上，一根粗壮的阴茎连着他的肉洞将他牢牢地钉住，他被操得浑身泛红，只能侧着脸去看兰森。对方漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，仿佛这场交配只是一件无关紧要的小事，那双蓝色的眼眸就这样望着他，好似一条食人性命的毒蛇，又如同一把将他剖挖得鲜血淋漓的淬了毒的利刃。

兰森盯了他一会儿，又突然凑过来，扣着他的下巴咬住了嘴唇。斯科特痛呼一声，感觉到自己的口腔里有鲜血的味道，又从下唇传来阵阵痛意，他眼神紧缩，从这场莫名其妙的交配中回过点儿神来，报复性地将这一口咬了回去。

于是他们接了个凶狠的吻。

他和兰森是在一个月前的审讯室里搞上的。说是强暴，不如说是他被对方的外表给迷昏了头的和奸——他负责审讯因为杀害女佣而入狱的斯伦比家的小少爷，仅有在场的一段录音，并没有任何的直接证据指明这位看起来得体的贵族是凶手；家族为他大价钱请来的律师信誓旦旦地用各种当地人脉资源担保兰森没有任何罪，除了因气急而造成的出言不逊，这顶多让他赔上点儿钱。警方毫无办法，只能将案子交到他的手里，希望这位纽约小有名气的审讯员能够问出点儿东西。

由于他一贯的手段，他更希望一开始的问话是在更加隐秘的空间内进行的，因此他要求关上了监控以及清理周边在场的人员。而当他走进这间气氛凝重的审讯室时，那位看起来得体有礼的男人从椅子上站起来，一步步将他逼至墙角。斯科特不得不抬头看他，兰森充满恶意与不屑的眼神便从面前投了下来，他总算察觉出了一点儿不对劲，不安感在笼罩他的时候也让斯科特下意识地将手悄悄按在腰后的枪套上——但另一只更加有力的手掌牢牢地抓住了他的手腕。

他猛地抬头，不可置信地将目光投向对方的手——那里本该有一对限制住罪犯行动的手铐，如今已经空荡荡不见一物，只有白色的毛衣下露出的一截结实有力的手腕，同手掌一起中断了他想摸出手枪的动作。“警官。”兰森低声笑着同他开口，斯科特忍不住浑身发冷起来，“你该不会以为斯伦比家族除了用钱请律师就不能干点别的了吧？当然——我还能买来解开手铐的钥匙。”

斯科特退无可退，下意识地只能抬腿朝兰森踹过去，对方身手灵活得根本不像律师所说的手无缚鸡之力的贵族小少爷，下一秒疼痛感从腹部凶猛地袭来，他立马只能够随着条件反射的动作捂住肚子向前跌倒，于是他落入了一个温热又恶意满满的怀抱。是兰森。“不要挣扎，小婊子。”兰森慢条斯理地开口，不知道从哪儿将那对手铐重新拿了出来，将他的双手反过来拷在了身后，“我一直很想尝尝看——你们这些所谓正义的政府走狗操起来是什么滋味。”

“什么政府走狗？”斯科特扭头恶狠狠地瞪着他，心里思考着自己以哪个姿势才能成功按压启动贴在衣服里侧的报警器，“我只是一个探员。”

兰森又笑了起来，不得不说他笑起来的确十分英俊迷人，如果不是本性如此恶劣、又是一个不知悔改的危险杀人犯的话——斯科特在此时已经确信不疑了——兰森打断了他乱七八糟的想法，将手准确无误地伸进他的外套里，从贴身的毛衣上扯下一片薄薄的铁片，扔在地上踩裂了。“你以为我没有调查过你吗？”男人的手钻进毛衣里拧了一把他的乳头，“别废话了，好好撅起你的屁股讨好我。”

斯科特剧烈地挣扎起来。兰森却不管他的动作，报复性地又给了他的腰部和手肘两拳，让他因疼痛而无力地趴在桌子上，然后解开他的皮带，将西裤往下一扯，紧接着是他的传统款式、规规矩矩的白色内裤被男人毫不留情地撕破了。见鬼！斯科特气得往后蹬腿，但由于牢牢圈住脚踝的西裤的限制，这一幕落在兰森眼里更像是扭着屁股急不可耐。“迫不及待了吗？斯科特——我知道你的名字。”他笑眯眯的，半硬起来的阴茎在探员的臀缝里滑动磨蹭，“想我直接进去吗？”

不——当然不！斯科特在心里惊恐地叫了起来，但口中却因兰森探入其中搅弄的手指只能够发出“唔唔”的声音，抵在臀缝上的那根阴茎粗壮极了，他从上面传来的灼热温度与感受到的可怖青筋就能察觉有多危险，如果是直接进来，他恐怕是能当场昏过去——老天。

兰森仿佛是看出了他的害怕，好心好意地解释：“别怕。我有给你带了催情的润滑液呢。”

斯科特终于在含糊不清中咬牙骂出了一句“操你妈的”。

后来一切都“顺理成章”，兰森把几根手指塞进了他的屁股里抠挖转动，如同干着那些妓院里的婊子似的玩弄着眼前的探员，斯科特简直无法相信自己居然在一个恶劣至极的卑鄙男人的手里，单凭手指就能有了快感、甚至是屁股像个女人一样出水——即便这里面有催情药的作用；当手指拔出去之后，巨大的空虚感笼罩了他。见鬼了——斯科特气喘吁吁，毫无自觉地扭动着身体，只有贴在桌面上磨蹭到身前的性器，才能让他的身体不那么难受。兰森却在这时候松开了他，“想要被操吗，婊子？”斯科特腿软得几乎站不起来，眼前被愈发猛烈的情欲灼烧得一塌糊涂，“求我。”

不——不行。他想。但这真的太难受了，他从来没有感受过这样可怖的折磨，好似有火炉在自己的身体里燃烧，光在这个简陋的审讯室里他就能感受到空气里的温度在奇异地上升，怎么回事，他胡乱地想着，好想、好想用些什么填满自己的身体——是什么？斯科特整个人被汗打湿得像是从水里捞出来一样，屁股也在跟着一起滴水，兰森好心地托了他的屁股一把，让他不要就这样狼狈地跌倒在地上；而当男人的手掌覆上来时，那一块皮肤的灼热都得到了暂时性的缓解，他几乎整个人都想往上蹭。“求你——”他迷茫地喃喃开口，“求你……”

“我是谁？你求我干什么？”兰森退后两步，将手掌移开了。

斯科特更加难受了：“我…我不知道，兰森——你是兰森，妈的，”他又回过一点儿神来，“他妈的，我求你……”

“撅起屁股还不忘骂人的臭婊子。”兰森恶狠狠地拧了他的臀肉一把，留下一块清晰可见的指印，“你的屁股流水了，只有我的鸡巴能治，懂了吗？”他的话语粗俗不堪，下流而直白，斯科特却因此而奇妙地兴奋起来，浑身微微发着抖，于是兰森继续侮辱他，“骚货，跟我讲，‘求你用鸡巴堵住我不知廉耻的骚洞’，快说！”

“操你妈的兰森——”斯科特喘着气骂他，身体却更加饥渴地在桌子上扭动乱蹭，屁股里更是痒得厉害，见鬼了，兰森到底给他下了什么变成荡妇的药，他为什么会像对方所说的一样这么想要一根鸡巴插进来，他真的快要忍不住了——

“求你……”他咬着牙，眼泪因极度的羞耻而挤落下来，仿佛那些奇怪的自尊心在此刻都不重要了，但身体却因这些话语而愈发兴奋，“求、求你，兰森……求你用鸡巴，”他闭了闭眼，“用鸡巴堵住我不知廉耻的骚洞……”

他渴望已久的阴茎在此刻狠狠地操开了他的屁股。斯科特几乎忘了当时的自己是怎样不知羞耻地在兰森身下求着对方插他，而男人的阴茎又是怎样可怖猛烈地操到自己体内的最深处，他果真是个荡妇，第一次吃男人鸡巴就上瘾了，被插得东倒西歪、浑身发抖，甚至和他本该审讯的杀人犯接吻，一切都脱离了原本的轨道。婊子、骚货、欠操的荡妇，这些都是兰森在操干中对他说的话语，妓院里最骚的婊子都没有你会吃男人的鸡巴，兰森冷笑着咬他的肩颈，还当什么探员，你应该被我锁在郊外别墅的地下室里，永远地当我的性奴才对。

到了最后他被玩弄得浑身都是对方的痕迹，口中是刚刚对方掐着他的下巴，把阴茎顶到他的嘴里射了满满当当的精液，命令他喝下去；而胸膛上、屁股上还有大腿两侧都没有一处完好的皮肤，全是兰森恶劣留下的掐痕与齿印；以及他的嘴唇，比起接吻更像是原始野兽间的啃咬，让他的嘴唇一看就是被男人玩弄出来的红肿与破皮。到结束这场暴力的情事之后，没有监控，对方也没有留在他体内的精液的证据——即便是没有这些可以举报对方的证据，他也可以选择放弃这份任务，远远地逃离这个可怖的男人，但鬼使神差的，斯科特却选择了回答局长他没有出任何不好的问题，面对上司担心的眼神，他说，我可以继续审问德莱斯代尔，直到他承认自己杀害了女佣。

在第二次进入审讯室时，兰森似笑非笑地将他扯到怀里，“是想念我的鸡巴了吗？哈夫曼警官。”他抬起头，在对面猛然瞪大的双眼前，连自己也没想明白地吻了上去。

就好似现在，兰森依旧在背后操着他，可怖的阴茎几乎要捅破他的肚子，在他的小腹上顶起一个性器的形状，斯科特听见对方又用下流的话语问他是不是被自己的鸡巴操上瘾了，他无声地翻了个白眼，抬起手向后搂住了男人脖颈——兰森现在已经不会用手铐关着他了，然后用一个算得上是温柔的亲吻堵住了对方喋喋不休的嘴唇。

他恐怕是真的栽了，斯科特无奈地想。兰森不知道为何还被关在这个监狱里，明明他一直没有审问出对方任何可以定罪的东西，但警方那边一直不肯放人。他有在性事之后问过对方这个问题，既然他能在牢房里过得这样自在，甚至还能买通关押他的监狱长，斯伦比家族应该有能力让他无罪释放，或者只是关上个十天八天，而不至于现在已经一个多月了还毫无动静。兰森只是懒洋洋地回答他，大概是警方那边拿到了什么证据将他压下来了吧。斯科特边亲吻着男人边想，这个男人让他栽得一塌糊涂，他已经在想办法将兰森从监狱里搞出去了。

帮助一个杀人犯脱罪，这恐怕是自己也未曾想到的吧。而兰森又将满满当当的滚烫精液射进了他的体内，于是斯科特又决定不再在此刻想这件事，专心致志地与对方接吻。

兰森笑了笑，将他从身下搂着转了个身面对自己，“爱接吻的小婊子。”

斯科特不知道的是，其实两周前琳达前来探视过兰森，面对母亲与律师已经拥有能够将他脱罪的办法的话语，他只是漫不经心地撇着嘴，对母亲说道：“先别。我就在这儿待得挺好的。”他缓缓地露出一个满意的笑容，“再过一段时间吧，我遇见了一件蛮有意思的事情，需要在这里才能解决。”

Fin.


End file.
